Floating Above Water
by edwards girl111
Summary: a story about sky and boyd and how they are put in a life threatening situation and pull through.. dont they?
1. Default Chapter

Floating Above Water

Story outline:

Story takes place in present time. Boyd has become a gym junkie and has been ignoring Sky for a fair bit. Sky is getting sick of being forgotten and, it's raining…

Chapter 1

Setting: at Grease Monkeys. Sky, Serena Stingray are sitting at a table. Boyd comes in and sits down after a work out at the gym.

Sky watches as he supposed "boyfriend" comes over to sit down.

"Hey, how was your workout?"

"Pretty good. But i've still got heaps more training to do if I'm ever going to get into that competition. So I'm gonna do another set after work tonight."

"What? What do you mean after work? We're meant to be going to the movies tonight! Or have you forgotten about that as well?"

"Oh my god. Sky I'm so sorry i..."

"No Boyd just forget it. You seem to be good at that lately!"

Stingray and serena watch on with worry as sky storms out into the pouring rain and Boyd follows…


	2. Yelling in the rain

Chapter 2 

"Sky. Sky wait!"

"What? And don't tell me that you're sorry because I've been hearing an awful lot of that lately!"

"Well what else do you want me to say? Im trying to do something good for myself and all you can do is critisise me!"

Boyd and Sky were now both yelling. Partially out of anger and partially because the rain was so loud.

"Criticise you?" Sky replied.

"I've done nothing but support you for the past month! But you never seem to find any time for me any more can you?"

"How can you say that when I see you every day?" Boyd yelled.

"Saying good morning in the street Boyd doesn't count!"

"Well maybe I should stop being so polite to you then Sky!"

"Well maybe you should!"

And with those final words, they both stormed off. Neither of them realising that the other side of the street was overflowing with water…


	3. Lovers Thoughts

Chapter 3 

She is so ignorant! She cant even support me when I need her to! Arggh! Women!

These are just some of the thoughts that were passing through Boyd's mind as he was walking home through the pouring rain! He was so angry at Sky and the worst part was that he knew that she felt the same way.

And he wasn't wrong.

She was cursing him just as much, if not more, than he was.

How could he forget about me! I mean I'm only his god damn girlfriend! He is so arrogant! No vain is the word. As clear as glass. You can see right through him! I don't know why I bother. He obviously cares more about his six pack than he does about me…

As they both came around the corner and ended up almost face to face, all these thoughts slipped away and they wanted to just say sorry and forget about the whole thing.

But these feelings didn't last.

They both turned their heads and ran up to their respective front doors. Slamming them at excactly the same time.

And only once they were out of sight of one another, did they look back…


	4. Reason for Worry

Chapter 4 

The rain poured on throughout the night and in the morning, the residents of ramsay street awoke to a rather unpleasant surprise.

"Oh my god! David. David!"

"What Lil?"

"The street. Its flooded!"

"What!"

As David rushed over to the window to see what his wife was talking about, sky walked sleepily out of her room.

"Morning uncle david, aunty Lil."

"Oh hi sweetie" replied Lil.

"Umm. Boyd and Summer were at home by themselves last night weren't they?" questioned Lil.

"Why would I know? Just because I'm Boyds girlfriend doesn't mean that I know where he is every second of the day! Besides, he can look after himself!"

"Well sky, that's the thing, I don't know how he's going to get out of this one." Said Lil quietly and solemly.

"What do you mean?" sky asked slowly.

"Come here."

And as sky walked over to the window, she looked out and realised that both Boyd and Summer were in a lot of trouble…

"Sum. Summer! Where are you?"

Boyd had awoken to the sound of rain shattering the roof and had stepped into a pool of water. The Hoyland house, along with Susan's, Toadie, Stu and Connors residence was half demolished with flood waters.

Overnight the rain had pounded harder than ever and Ramsay st was now in a state of caos!

The houses on the higher side of the street were safe as the flood waters had not risen that high. But this was not the case for the other half of Ramsay st.

"Boyd?" Summer called out timidly from her room.

"Sum. Hey its me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But I cant get out!"

"ok just calm down I'm gonna get you out of there!"

Boyd managed to get Summer out of her room. But as the water continued to rise, they realside that they were going to need a miracle to get out of this alive…


	5. Tears and Farwells

Chapter 5 

"Sky, I'm sure Boyd will be fine" soothed Serena.

"Yeah well you wouldn't be saying the same thing if Stingray wasn't in Colac visiting his mum would you?"

After seeing the street flooding, Sky had called Boyd to see if he was alright. But when she realised that the phone lines were down, she began to panick.

"What if he doesn't make it Sez? I mean the last thing I said to him was that he was pig headed and inconciderate. What if I never get to see him again?"

Serena was trying to comfort her cousin while her parents were trying to find out what was going on. But as Sky finally let her pain out with a sob, Serena realised that Sky might not get to apologize to her one true love…

"Boyd."

"Yeah sum."

"What's going to happen if it doesn't stop raining?"

Boyd and Summer were now sitting on top of the kitchen bench and the water was up to their elbows and still rising.

Boyd had contemplated going outside but the fact remained that they would still be surrounded by water. If they were inside then they were at least safe from the howling winds but sooner or later the waters would become to high. And then they were in trouble.

"Boyd?"

"I don't know Summer. I don't know"

"Sky. Its stopped raining!" called Serena from the window.

"What?" replied sky.

"Yeah the clouds are clearing and the rain's stopped. Come and look."

As Sky moved cautiously towards the window, her phone beeped twice. Meaning that she'd received a message.

She ran over and grabed her phone.

"It's from Boyd!" shouted Sky with relief.

But that relief soon turned to agony.

"What does it say?" questioned Serena.

But as Sky read the message, a look of horror crossed her face as she called out and ran over to the window.

Serena read the message and was slightly confused. But only until she reasilde what this meant and she sat beside and comforted her heartbroken cousin.

The words of the message still sitting on the phone like an omen.

3 simple words

"I Love You."


	6. Leaving Your Love Behind

Chapter 6 

"Sky I'm sure he's fine! He was just saying that to tell you that he was alright!" said Lil kindly.

"If you're fine then you don't send a message saying 'I Love You. You only say that when you're in trouble. Why else would he send it?" Sky replied in between sobs.

"You really love him. Don't you sweetie?" was all that Lil could say.

And with a simple nod, Sky gave her answer.

'_Knock, Knock, Knock'_

A knock on the door pulled everyone out of their sad silence.

Lil went to answer it.

"Hello I'm from the S.E.S. I'm here to take all of you to a refuge as the we fear the flood waters are going to rise more."

As Sky heard the mans voice from the door she suddenly had an idea.

"Wait can you go over to the other side of the street first. They're in so much more danger than us." Said Sky hopefully.

"I'm sorry but my orders are to take you people and no one else. Other boats will come for the other houses. I'm sorry but that's how it goes."

Hanging her head in sadness, Sky walked out the door and got into the boat. And as she sped away to safety, she looked back at what was once her entire life…


	7. Refuges and Rescue Workers

Chapter 7 

Summer and Boyd's hope was slowly fading as they began to relise that if help didn't come soon then… well it was something that they didn't want to think about.

The rain had stopped but the water wasn't going anywhere. It hung around them, surrounding them, suffocating them. They were still on top of the kitchen bench but their heads were now periously close to the celling.

Boyd was thinking back to, what he supposed, was about an hour ago, when he had sent sky a text message. At the time the rain was pounding and the water rising and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He sent her a message telling her that he loved her no matter what. And right now, he felt that more than ever.

"Here, have some food," urged serena as Sky sat on a matress on the floor of the refuge center.

"Thanks but im not hungry," replied sky.

"Sky, you have to eat! You'll be no good to Boyd if you starve yourself to death!"

"Serena I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone for a while, ok."

"Ok, I'll go."

And with that, Serena walked away.

"Hey, Gary. Have you been into this house yet?"

"Nah I haven't. You'd better have a look and see if anyone's in there."

"Alright, wait here with the boat and I'll be back in a minute."

Boyd had thought he'd heard someone outside but had dismised the thought as his mind playing tricks on him. The oxygen level in the room was now very low and he noticed that summer was finding it hard to breathe.

"It's ok summer. Just take nice and slow breaths. It'll be aright." Encouraged Boyd.

But as he heard more noise, what sounded like rain splattering the roof, he wasn't so sure of what was going to happen…


	8. Drip Drop

Chapter 8 

_Drip. _

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Why did I argue with him?

_Drip._

_Drop._

Why didn't I just support him?

_Drip._

_Drop._

Why did I drive him away?

_Drip._

_Drop._

Why didn't I tell him I loved him?

_Drip._

_Drop._

Before it was too late?

_Drip._

_Drop._

"Sky, why are you sitting out in the cold?"

"Why…didn't…I…tell…him…" sobbed Sky into her cousins shoulder.

"Tell him what Sky?" said Serena softly.

"…that…i…loved…him…"

With those words, Sky cried out in anger and in agony as Serena finally realised what it was to love, and to loose…

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Hearing the sound of the rescue workers voice quickly brought Boyd out of his quiet silence.

"Here, were in here! Help." Cried Boyd.

"Hang on there son, we're coming to help you. You're going to be fine!"

And with those words, Boyd knew that he and Summer were going to be alright and that he would get to say to Sky all the things that he wished he had said earlier.


	9. Reunited

Chapter 9 

As Sky sat outside pondering the fate of her beloved Boyd, she heard noise from inside of the refuge center.

She pushed the thought aside as Serena came running out to meet her.

"What's going on," questioned Sky.

"Another rescue boat just came in from Ramsay Street, and I think you'd like to see the people it brought with it…"

"Boyd," and with that Sky ran inside, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she?"

"Boyd calm down! I'm sure she'll be here…"

"SKY!"

"BOYD!"

Sky and Boyd embraced and didn't let go of each other for a very long time.

"I'm so sorry, Boyd! I'm so sorry I didn't support you! I should've just listened to you…"

"No I should have listened to you, Sky. You were right all along, as usuall. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"So am I" said Sky with tears streaming down her face.

"Let's just forget about it!" suggested Boyd. "We're both safe now and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah it is!" and with that, Sky and Boyd were reunited and stayed close to each other for the rest of the day!


End file.
